


Mixer Disaster

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys’ Love, Kenma can’t be bothered with Kuroo, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Polyamory, Rough Kissing, Tsukishima is being tortured by Akaashi Bokuto and Kuroo, Yamaguchi playing matchmaker, eventual bokuakakurotsuki, mixer, passionate boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Yamaguchi dragged Tsukishima to a gay mixer.Read more...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94
Collections: Flaws, One shots





	Mixer Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> it's mostly about Kei....
> 
> It’s also really badly written okay, don’t bash me for it.

“Yamaguchi, stop bringing me to the mixers. My wardrobe can’t hold anymore clothes.” Tsukishima complains as they make their way to their dorms that is a 10 min walk from the main campus. “It is good for networking even if you don’t actually get a partner.” Yamaguchi says as he strikes off the names in his list. Tsukishima groans as he prepares himself to get more clothes for the next mixer he has to go to. “Hey, why not a all boys mixer? Maybe you will find someone if all these girls don’t interest you.” Yamaguchi says as he opens the door to their shared room. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, this getting a little out of hand. “Whatever pleases you, now shut up.” Tsukishima goes to the bathroom connected to their room to wash up. Every mixer he goes to, he is bound to make bad impressions, and it would probably be the worst he had given anyone. Tsukishima, however, doesn’t protest it and left Yamaguchi do as he pleases. It is easier to go than to refuse.

~~~

“Kuroo, are you still going to that mixer?” Kenma asks as he walks beside Kuroo with his eyes glued to his Nintendo switch with the newest game in play. “Yea, of course I am. I promised someone that I would go after all. Would you like to come as well?” Kuroo asks as he unwraps a lollipop and sticks it into his mouth. Kenma gave a disgusted look to Kuroo. “I mean, I already have Shoyo. I don’t need to go to a mixer to meet anyone.” Kenma shrugs and continues to walk to his lecture. “Right, he was from that cram class you used to take back in high school right? It has been such a long time since I actually saw him.” Kuroo smiles, at least his best friend isn’t alone like he is. Going to mixers after mixers. He was sure his phone is filled with the numbers of those girls that didn’t really matter. This time, his friend had invited him to an all guy mixer. Can’t say that he is excited for it but it would be a very good opportunity to explore new options that would be open for him.

~~~

“Akaashi, I got invited to a mixer again.” Bokuto whines as he plops onto the bed that he shares with Akaashi. “Is that so?” Akaashi says as he folds the clean clothes neatly and keeping it into the drawers. “Yes. Apparently one of my colleague at work managed to get a hold of a all guy mixer. It is so rare, so he said I should go. I don’t want to go.” Bokuto sighs. “Why not, I go with you? There is no limit to a mixer right?” Akaashi says, putting on his spectacles and sitting at his study table. “Well I guess that would be fine, but I’m scared that people would steal you away from me.” Bokuto hugs Akaashi from behind. “Don’t worry. I only have eyes for you after all.” Akaashi pulls Bokuto is a kiss. Their lips moulded with each other, tongue tangling. They were the perfect couple since their high school days. Both Bokuto and Akaashi have graduated University and have started working. Mixers is a thing of their past, ever since they found each other. This is a special exception. They decided to go.

~~~

On the day of the mixer, Yamaguchi had dragged Tsukishima to the higher end shopping malls. “I’ll get the clothes for you this time. You better catch someone’s eyes tonight.” Yamaguchi is literally jumping with joy as he dragged Tsukishima from store to store, trying out outfit to outfit. This is probably the last time Tsukishima would agree to a mixer, well at least this time, Yamaguchi is accompanying him to the mixer. Apparently it is pretty high end this time. Tsukishima really wonder what lengths did his best friend go to just for this mixer alone. No doubt tonight, that mixer would be filled with elites. “I really don’t want to go Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima sighs as he tries on the shoes that he is supposed to wear to that mixer. “If girls don’t work, maybe guys will.” Yamaguchi starts mumbling to himself as he grabs another pair of shoes and shove it into Tsukishima’s hands. He tried them, Yamaguchi paid for them and they return to their dorms. Yamaguchi is gonna make Tsukishima the best looking guy in the world, it is Yamaguchi’s exaggeration. Well what do you expect from from a fashion designer in the making.

Tsukishima could only groan and complain as they got ready to leave. “Quick or we will be late!” Yamaguchi is already wearing his shoes and heading out the door. “Calm down, why are you so excited for the mixer?” Tsukishima sighs as he messes up his styled up hair and wears his shoes. “Who knows I might find my knight in shining armour there?” Yamaguchi squeals. Tsukishima is speechless at that and just kept quiet as they walked to the nearest train station. Tsukishima is a man of few words in mixers. There is nothing he would share about himself to all those strangers there. He would stay at a corner, just drinking or eating whatever he ordered. “I’ll be sure that you get someone here!” Yamaguchi says with a huge smile on his face. Tsukishima just pushes his glasses up as he removed a small book from his back pocket and started reading. It’s the usual routine for Tsukishima to read while travelling. Yamaguchi sighs audibly beside him and Tsukishima had to stop the laugh forcing it’s way out.

The usual, ‘I don’t know who would actually want to be with a person who only reads’ speech would come and Tsukishima would just ignore the whole thing. Reading is a sort of escape from the real world after all. Then Tsukishima was pulled out of the train by Yamaguchi and he had to keep his book into his pocket again. They exited and went to the taxi stand. “We will go by taxi from here. It’s pretty far from the train station.” Yamaguchi said and they entered the taxi together. Yamaguchi did everything as Tsukishima stare out the window where different lights were on. It seemed pretty magical, the night life. It’s slowly getting darker and the dark orange sky as the backdrop for everything is like casting a spell of protection over the people for the night. Only that Tsukishima is probably going to have his worst and best night of the whole year with this mixer. This is really going to be a whole lot of trouble afterwards.

*time skip*

“Wow...” Yamaguchi says as he enters the restaurant. It had a nice ambience and there were already a couple of guys there drinking and eating. Yamaguchi pulled Tsukishima into the booth and sat down. Tsukishima pulled out his book and started reading. Yamaguchi tched at him before introducing himself and Tsukishima to the group. They all introduced themselves but Tsukishima didn’t even pay attention to them. He is just immersed into his book. After a while when Tsukishima finally looked up from his book, Yamaguchi is no longer next to him but instead is on someone else's lap having a make out session. "You don't seem too interested in the mixer." An unfamiliar voice spoke making him turn his head to look at the owner of the voice. "Ahh yes, I was dragged to this mixer by my best friend over there." Tsukishima says as he pushes his spectacles up and placed his book down on the table, "Are you alone tonight?" "No I'm not. I came with my boyfriend." The man spoke which only confuses Tsukishima. Who would go to a mixer when you already have a partner? He guessed the networking thing was real then, there is no other reason after all.

"Anyway, I'm Akaashi Keiji. Nice to meet you." The older, now known as Akaashi said. "I'm Tsukishima Kei." Tsukishima didn't do anything except drink the cup of water in front of him. Akaashi downed the alcohol in front of him. "Are you not drinking?" Akaashi asks as he orders another drink for himself. "No, I'm still underage." Tsuksihima says as he picks up his book and starts reading again. Akaashi nodded. "Akaashi!" A man with grey and black hair rushes over with someone being pulled behind him. "Yes, Bokuto?" Akaashi asks as his drinks arrives. "This guy is cute and he is the same age as me, but he is still studying in university." Bokuto hypes and Tsukishima is just sitting there reading and not really caring about his surroundings and the noise that he has gotten pretty much used to. "I see. Hi, I am Akaashi Keiji, his boyfriend. Nice to meet you." Akaashi stood up to shake hands with the black haired male. "Hi, I'm Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you too." Kuroo receives Akaashi's hands with a firm and strong grip, but not too strong.

Tsukishima paid no mind as the 3 males started conversing with each other. Yamaguchi comes over to Tsukishima and grabs the book away, "You better find a boyfriend today. You have rejected so many girls I set you up with." Yamaguchi said with a glare. "You know I won't." Tsukishima sighed. Yamaguchi left, paying no mind to the answer he got from his very grumpy friend. Tsukishima pulls out a spare book hidden in his special pockets and starts reading again. He had already anticipated this would happen with Yamaguchi. "Hey Tsukki! You are also a university student?" Bokuto asks. Tsukishima doesn't bother answering with his voice, he just nodded slightly. Bokuto pouted immediately with the lack of voice in the response. He thought Tsukishima's voice was really nice (think about what it would sound like in bed XD).

(I'm only joking). "I'm leaving Kuroo." Kenma says as he passes by the table occupied by the 4 people. Somehow before the mixer, Kuroo managed to convince Kenma to go for the mixer but Kenma made sure he was clear he would leave early. Kenma had promised to spend some time with his boyfriend, Shoyo. Kuroo didn't try to stop his best friend as he continued to talk to the two very handsome guys who were answering his questions and the one who just refuses to answer no matter what he say, only a nod or a shake of the head. "It seems like your friend is leaving you behind, Tsukishima." Akaashi says as he points towards the exit of the restaurant they are in. "I know. He would leave me behind to mingle with people alone." Tsukishima flipped the pages of his book. The other 3 nodded slightly, understanding the whole situation. "Why not you try to get to know us better?" Akaashi smiles. Tsukishima never believes in love at first sight but it seemed that the smile caught him off guard completely. How can anyone be that good looking?

Tsukishima puts his book down and look at the 3 of them closely. They were really good looking, Tsukishima isn't interested in them, please don't get the wrong idea. "There isn't much for a university student like me to talk about. I'm just a Engineering major and my course of studies barely let me read the books I love." Tsuksihima shrugs as he pushes his spectacles up his nose bridge. "Why didn't you choose one which would allow you to read?" Kuroo asks. "Because I also like Engineering." Tsukishima pulls out his portable set of tools. "Why are you here if you aren't looking for a possible lover?" Akaashi asks. "My best friend likes playing match maker and have been setting me up for all the mixers he caught whiff of. I have rejected all the girls who said they had interest in me in all mixers. He thought changing the pace would allow me to find someone." Tsukishima sighs as drinks his water.

The 3 older ones were so happy they were learning more about the very quiet and disconnected Tsukishima. They had a long chat and the 3 older man are continue to drink cup after cup of alcohol. Tsukishima wanted to roll his eyes, how irresponsible are these adults? "You should really stop drinking so much." Tsukishima says as he takes another gulp of his water. "Bokuto, you should stop drinking so much." Akaashi says, feeling a little tipsy already. "It's fine! Akaashi, drink some more." Bokuto poured another cup of alcohol for Akaashi and they continue drinking. Tsukishima already could sense that things will go very bad if they continue this drinking session any longer than it needs to be. Tsukishima doesn't want to be stuck here with them but it seemed like he doesn't really have a choice. It is getting pretty late but most of the people who came for the mixer are still there, drinking and talking.

When Tsukishima let his eyes wander a little, Kuroo and Bokuto has collapsed and Akaashi is pretty wasted as well. He was lucky that Akaashi is still conscious but not for much longer. "Akaashi, we should leave now." Tsukishima says. Akaashi pulls his wallet out from his pocket and placed it on the table. "Where do you live?" Tsukishima asks. Akaashi just pulls out a piece if paper with a address written on it. "You really are prepared for everything." Tsukishima mumbles under his breath. "Just use the credit card." Akaashi mumbles before laying his head on the table. Tsukishima did as told and did his best to bring the 3 older man outside with a little help from the staff. "Akaashi, how are we supposed to go to your apartment?" Tsukishima asks as he shakes the older. "Can you drive?" Akaashi asks. "Yes I can. I got my license last year." Tsukishima asks. "Okay the car is parked at the car park just across the road. It's black in colour and the number is 09-27." Akaashi said and handed a bunch of keys to Tsukishima.

When will this night of trouble end? He managed to complete the series he had been on for the longest time but now he had to take care of a bunch of drunks. Tsukishima crosses the road watching out for the cars to get to the car park. It was easy to find because there were few cars in that car park. "Wow, this care plate number really is my birthday." Tsukishima whispers as he unlocks the car to bring it to where he had left Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto on the floor waiting. He stopped right in front of them after making a U-turn. He got off and helped bring the 3 drunk men into the car. He got back into the drivers' seat and entered the written address into the gps in the car and drove off. "Tsukishima, sorry to trouble you when we only just met." Akaashi said as he closed his eyes. "It's fine." Tsukishima had his eyes glued to the road driving according to the gps.

At the red light, Tsukishima got a call. He plug in his earphones and answered the call. "Yamaguchi, I'm driving, making it snappy..... What do you mean why am I driving?... These people you left me with are drunk, I have to send them home... Don't you dare lock the dorm room to-" Tsukishima let out a huge sigh after the call was abruptly ended Yamaguchi. "What's wrong? You seem unhappy." Akaashi chuckles. "My best friend is determined to set me up with someone so he is locking the dorm room tonight which means I can't go back tonight." Tsukishima says as he turn into a rather big house. Akaashi laughs, "Why not be with us?" Akaashi pushes back his hair with his hands. "You are in a relationship with that idiot sitting behind right?" Tsukishima killed the engine and opens the door on his side. He exited the car and helped bring out the two drunks. Don't assume he is weak because of his not so strong looking physique.

Tsukishima carried both dead drunks into the house, after skillfully unlocking the door while still supporting the two extremely wasted two. Akaashi stumbled in, still half conscious. Tsukishima placed the two he was helping onto the couch and made his way to the front. "Where are you going? Just stay the night." Akaashi offered as he drank a cup of water. "It's fine. I wouldn't want to trouble you. You should rest." Tsukishima said. "It's late and it's not like I'm in any condition to care for these two in case they throw up or something later into the night." Akaashi said as he made his way to Tsukishima, his arms wrapped around Tsukishima's small waist. Akaashi turned the younger around and pulled the younger into a kiss. It is probably the alcohol making him do things but Tsukishima doesn't pull away or push him away. Tsukishima could taste alcohol on the pair of lips that is locked with his own. Their tongues intertwine, determined to explore the other person, they went into a fight for dominance. Of course, Akaashi wouldn't lose to someone who is younger and has no experience.

Akaashi easily has his tongue exploring the wet and hot cavern that belonged to Tsukishima. It took some time before Tsukishima realised something and pushed the older away. "This is wrong." Tsukishima panted from the lack of oxygen from kissing. It was rather one-sided since Akaashi is forceful and he was just getting pulled by the rhythm Akaashi had set. "You have a boyfriend, this shouldn't even happen." Tsukishima said before he turns and makes his way towards the door. Someone held his arm, it was rough and calloused. Tsukishima thought it was Akaashi but was shocked when he turned around. It was Bokuto. His other hand was rubbing his eyes "Tsukki, stay." Bokuto said, his words were rather slurred. Tsukishima quirked his eyebrow in a questioning look. "Stay? There must be a mistake." Tsukishima says but make no effort to remove the hand holding onto his own.

Tsukishima just realised that he is dealing with drunk people. This is unacceptable. Akaashi pulls Bokuto towards himself and they boy kiss passionately. Tsukishima is stuck there watching because Bokuto refuses to let his hand go. “Um, you really have to let go of my arm.” Tsukishima says as he uses his free hand to push his glasses up. Still the two people are kissing each other passionately, Tsukishima can clearly see their tongue tangling with each other. Tsukishima is very uncomfortable watching this sort of exchange between two people. When Bokuto and Akaashi finally separated, a string of saliva connected them both before it separates. “Just stay.” Akaashi now cuddles into Bokuto’s side as he says that to Tsukishima. Bokuto is making puppy eyes to him, which honestly in Tsukishima’s opinion, is unfair. Tsukishima doesn’t have class tomorrow, but he still has club training. He really has to return to the dorms tonight, it’s an excuse to leave the place. He doesn’t want to stay with a bunch of good looking and drunk strangers.

“Where am I?” Another slurred voice is heard, deeper inside the apartment, Kuroo. The two also drunk pair went inside, leaving Tsukishima at the entrance. “You’re in our apartment.” Tsukishima could hear Akaashi say. “Sorry to be intruding. I guess I should leave, since I’m slightly sober.” The slurred speech is a sure sign that the man is definitely not sober at all. “Don’t worry about it. Just stay the night. We can get to know each other better.” Tsukishima can hear them talking. He will himself to turn around to face the door of his freedom. His hand reaching for the handle and he pushes the door open. The night breeze blowing cool air against his skin. Tsukishima pulled his phone out to call Yamaguchi. It took a few rings before the call was picked up. “Yamaguchi, you better leave the door open.” Tsukishima stepped outside and the door closes behind him. “What do you mean stay? I’m going back. There is training tomorrow.” Tsukishima groans as he walks slowly out of the gates of the house. “Just leave the door unlocked.” Tsukishima is pretty determined to leave. “Yamaguchi, you better- Yamaguchi? Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima huffs and stuffs his phone back into his pocket. Bokuto comes out, “Just stay.”

Tsukishima turn to look at Bokuto. Why are all these people so persistent about me staying. Then Bokuto threw up the contents in his stomach. Tsukishima had to jump away to prevent himself from getting stained by the vomit. I mean, the clothes are pretty expensive after all. “Are you okay? You really shouldn’t be walking around when you’re this drunk.” Tsukishima says as he walks closer to Bokuto, avoiding the puddle of vomit. He supported Bokuto into the house and set him down on the couch. The other two were making out and kissing all over each other. There were red marks on Kuroo’s chest and neck, his clothes were on the floor. Bokuto became unconscious again and Tsukishima just sat there as Akaashi and Kuroo are marking each other with their lips. How Tsukishima wishes that they were all sober. He is 19 so he can’t drink and it is pretty crazy to witness all of this. It is definitely the first time and he decides that he will never drink if he would end up like this bunch of irresponsible adults. They are adults in his eyes at least.

Tsukishima sighs, he wishes he had never gone to the mixer in the first place and now he is stuck with a bunch of drunk adults. “Tsukishima, you really should relax a little.” Kuroo came over to him and plopped down in the seat next to him. “No I’m good. I don’t ever intend to be with anyone.” Tsukishima pushes his glasses up as he glared at the older. “Be with me then. I’ll make sure that I treat you very well, in bed.” Kuroo slurred with a smirk on his face. Tsukishima is really annoyed with these 3 drunks. At the end of the night, he barely slept. He was kept awake because these 3 made a huge mess and he was stuck cleaning as the 3 are soundly asleep. He was offered to join their relationship, Kuroo accepted the offer and they now a 3 way. Tsukishima refuses to join in and get into this chaotic mess. Now he has to go for his training with his very much sleep deprived body.

"So, so how did it go?" Yamaguchi asks just as Tsukishima enters the club room. Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi before sighing. "Awful, probably the worst night ever." Tsukishima changes his clothes there. Yamaguchi nodded slightly but not really paying attention to the complaints that Tsukishima spews out. It is common practice after every mixer Yamaguchi sets him up for. "They were nice I guess but they are already in a relationship with someone else." Tsukishima says as he pushes his bag into one of the shared lockers. "Maybe they want to have more people in the relationship, like a polyamory relationship." Yamaguchi waits for him outside the club room and make their way to their way to their training ground. "I doubt that. We only met yesterday." Tsukishima pushes his glasses up. "You should still try." Yamaguchi smiles. "Are you my friend or my enemy? Why are you pushing me into danger's way?" Tsukishima asks just as they reach their training ground. Yamaguchi just has a unreadable smile. Tsukishima just sighs.

They went about their training as usual. Tsukishima used the training to bring his mind away from the 3 older men. Worst night ever. Yamaguchi just smiling and it really is getting onto Tsukishima's nerves. He really hates mixers with all his heart. During their break, Yamaguchi would always sit with him and chat about school, but today Tsukishima knows that Yamaguchi would talk about the mixer last night. “Did they offer it?” Yamaguchi asks jumping next to him. “They were drunk, they couldn’t have meant it.” Tsukishima downs the bottle he is holding. Yamaguchi quirked his eyebrow at Tsukishima, but kept quiet and no longer questioning. They just continued the rest of their break in the silence.

~~~

“Ugh. Ahhh my head hurts.” Kuroo mumbles as he holds his head massaging slightly. He drank too much last night. He opened his eyes to take a good look at his surroundings when he got shocked. This is the first time he finds himself in a unfamiliar place after getting drunk. “Where am I?” Kuroo asks out loud. “My house.” Akaashi is standing at the side with coffee in his hands. He looked so much better than Kuroo at least. “Sorry for intruding.” Kuroo bows slightly. “It’s fine. You can wash up in that bathroom. I’ll grab some of Bokuto’s clothes for you.” Akaashi said, walking to one of the closed doors. Kuroo made his way to the bathroom to wash up. He needs to get back to the dorms today, project work and all. It was such a bad idea to take a break after high school to go gain some experiences outside the school setting. “I guess Tsukki really did a lot for us last night.” Kuroo mutters to himself as he removed his clothes and enter the shower. The water hits his skin and runs down his body.

Kuroo couldn't remember the details of last night. He feels really sore, probably due to his sleeping position on the couch the previous night. He squeeze some soap onto his palm and lather it on his body. It is a sweet strawberry smell. It is so refreshing. He also washes his hair and uses the towels that are neatly folded near the basin. When he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he was shocked. There were bruises of different shapes and sizes across his chest and his neck. What did he do last night? A knock came from the door and the voice he had only heard for a day came from outside, "I am placing the clothes outside." Akaashi said. Kuroo open the door with the towel wrapped around his waist. "What a master piece I did on your body." Akaashi smiles with a cup of coffee in his hands. "You did this?" Kuroo's eyes widen. "You are the type to forget everything you did when you're drunk?" Akaashi asks as he place his cup on the counter. "Aren't you- aren't you in a relationship with-" Akaashi cuts Kuroo off, "Yes I am. We went to the mixer for fun. We didn't think we would add anyone to our relationship." 

Kuroo nods understandingly but pauses, "What do you mean by adding anyone to your relationship?" "I guess you really forget everything." Akaashi mumbles to himself. "Anyway you should put on some clothes or you will catch a cold." Akaashi walks away and Kuroo put on the clothes he was given and took his dirty clothes and stuffed them into his bag. Bokuto flung himself onto Kuroo, "Morning." Bokuto gave a toothy grin. "Morning." Kuroo says with a smile on his face as he holds Bokuto in his arms. "It seems to be big on you. It's like a boyfriend shirt." Bokuto laughs. How can anyone not love this person? "I guess so." Kuroo shrugs. Bokuto got off Kuroo and sat on the couch next to Kuroo. "You're still studying?' Bokuto asks when he caught a glimpse of a textbook sticking out of Kuroo's bag. "Yea. I took a break after high school." Kuroo explains. Bokuto nods in understanding.

"Breakfast is ready." Akaashi calls out. Bokuto grabs Kuroo's hands and heads towards the dining table. The 3 of them sat down and ate their breakfast in silence. Kuroo trying desperately to remember what happened last night, drawing a complete blank after he got wasted at the restaurant where they held the mixer. Akaashi being sharp as always, spoke up, "It's fine if you can't remember. We can go out on a few dates and decide where this relationship goes. your answer last night wouldn't count." Kuroo looked up from his food to meet Akaashi's eyes, such a beautiful colour that he feels himself drowning. He guessed that his answer was a yes last night. "I think that my drunk response might have been what I truly wanted." Kuroo says before blushing beet red. He started to shovel food into his mouth, The other 2 just started laughing at the reaction that Kuroo had.

~~~

"Seriously Tsukki, you really should try to contact them. You like them right?" Yamaguchi is pestering him after training had ended. "I don't like them." Tsukishima muttered. "Well you aren't outright rejecting them like you did with those girls so I guess there is a chance." Yamaguchi grinned. He has all the phone numbers of everyone who went to the mixer. He could easily contact them. They would be having a school festival soon and Yamaguchi would make sure that Tsukishima would finally have a boyfriend, maybe even 3 boyfriends. 'Matchmaker Yamaguchi' is in service. Yamaguchi just laughs to himself as the both of them made their way to the dorms. “Say, what are you doing for the school festival? Are you going to be helping with the club or with other duties?” Yamaguchi ask just as they reach the door of their room. “Why are you asking so many questions? Shouldn’t you already know what I’m supposed to do for the school festival?” Tsukishima pushes the door open and they both enter. Yamaguchi shrugs, “It doesn’t hurt to double confirm that information.”

Tsukishima sighs then proceeds to relay the information about his duties for the school festival. ‘Operation: Bring the 3 males who caught Tsukishima’s eyes to the school’ the name might be a little long but it has the main points. “You should stop trying to match me with someone. No one would want a person who only reads.” Tsukishima shrugged as he repeated the words Yamaguchi said. Yamaguchi was dumbstruck, “Seriously? Now you’re attacking me with the words I told you? Oh god.... save me from this hell.” Yamaguchi slumped onto the floor with his very dramatic actions. Tsukishima just scoffed and went to his side of the room, grabbing his change of clothes, he went to the washroom to wash up. Yamaguchi meanwhile took the chance to send some messages to the 3 strangers.

~~~

In the past week, Kuroo had spent a lot of time with Bokuto and Akaashi despite their busy schedules. Kuroo busy with school and the other 2 at work. Currently they were lounging on the couch in Akaashi and Bokuto’s shared house. They aren’t exactly doing much, eyes glued to the screen. Kuroo is lying down on Bokuto’s lap while Akaashi is cuddled to Bokuto’s side. “Are you serious about adding more to your relationship? It’s a pretty important thing right?” Kuroo asks as his thumbs fidget. Kuroo is usually confident and very smug but today he just seems more vulnerable than usual. “I mean, we wouldn’t say it if we didn’t mean it. After all we are already in a relationship.” Bokuto says as he presses a kiss to Akaashi’s forehead. Kuroo nodded and sat up straight. Pulling his knees towards himself, Kuroo sat curled up a little further away from the couple. The gears in his mind turning, trying to find the best solution for this. During the mixer, Kuroo felt that he really clicked with Bokuto and Akaashi is simply too pretty. What answer should he even give?

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You have all the time that you need.” Akaashi said as he hand reaches over Bokuto and is placed gently over Kuroo’s thigh. Kuroo looked over and he could basically feel the love just oozing out of their bodies. Is that even possible? Hesitant, Kuroo move closer to the couple slightly and places a kiss on both their cheeks, slightly. Then Kuroo sat back down, hiding his face from the both of them. “We love you too.” Bokuto took one side and Akaashi took one side. They sandwiched Kuroo in the middle. What a lovely trio.

~~~

“Yamaguchi! We don’t have time to dilly dally here!” Tsukishima is bringing some supplies down for the setting up of his club’s booth. “Kenma-san, these are the things you need.” Tsukishima places the box in front of Kenma before moving more boxes. Yamaguchi smiling as he continues to text the 3 older about the school festival and of course Kuroo knows since he is also a student of the school. “Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima whispers into the shorter boy’s ear. Yamaguchi jumped and turn around to see Tsukishima glaring at him. “Why are you texting them?” Tsukishima is wiping the sweat on his forehead as he is drinking water. “You’re done with moving the stuff?” Yamaguchi asked. “Yea, took me a long time, no thanks to you.” Tsukishima then folded his arms and glared at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi gulped under Tsukishima’s intense gaze but then a voice calls out to them, “Hey Tsukki!” Tsukishima turn to meet the voice. Its the trio at the mixer. Yamaguchi took the chance to flee but Tsukishima grabbed his arm. “Hey, um Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima looks at the 3 of them in clothes that really suit them. They really messing with his head. They are all so good looking. “Right. We have to go change so do look around.” Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi with him to go upstairs.

Once they were alone, Tsukishima let Yamaguchi go and raised his voice just slightly above what he usually uses, “Seriously, you invited them here?” Yamaguchi shook his head then briefly explained that Kuroo is also a student of this school and that he only told the 3 of them that Tsukishima studies in the school. “So even if you didn’t invite them, they would still have appeared because Kuroo is a student here?” Tsukishima asks, seemingly calmed down during Yamaguchi’s explanation. “Wait, isn’t Kuroo like older than me?” Tsukishima is skeptical about Yamaguchi’s explanation. Yamaguchi just handed over his notebook that has all the details of everyone at every mixer he has ever set Tsukishima up for. Tsukishima sighed and handed the book back to Yamaguchi. “Okay, I believe you. Now we have to go change.” Tsukishima started walking and Yamaguchi walked next to him as they went to change out of their sweaty clothes.

When Tsukishima reached their booth, he sees Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi standing there. Kuroo is talking to Kenma. Tsukishima walked over with Yamaguchi in tow. “I’m taking you away from your duties.” Kuroo says and took his hand. Yamaguchi smiling widely and Kenma just gave him a wave before turning his attention back to his game. “Where are you taking me?” Tsukishima asks. They all had a very mysterious smile that Tsukishima doesn't know how to react to. Tsukishima is definitely scared being with the trio right now. They are leaving the school right now and is being drove to some place that is still unknown to him. He decided that they won't actually inflict any harm to him or put him in danger so he just follow them. His phone dings, he took his phone out with his free hand. It was a message from Yamaguchi telling him that Yamaguchi would bring his things back to the dorms later. Tsukishima internally sighs as he is clearly set up by Yamaguchi. His friend has become so sneaky over the years.

"We're here." Kuroo says. Tsukishima looked around. It was just a normal amusement park, but Tsukishima knows that they are definitely really far away from the school. "Seriously? A amusement park? What are you guys doing?" Tsukishima looked at the 3 who are older than him with judgmental eyes. "We can have fun too." Bokuto whines. "The tickets are bought. Let's go in." Akaashi says and holds onto Tsukishima's hand and made their way into the park. Tsukishima is being dragged around the whole park, going on many rides he had never taken before. Not gonna lie, Tsukishima is really enjoying himself on this date, or that is what Kuroo and Bokuto say it is. He sees Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo kiss each other very very often during the day. It was really really awkward for Tsukishima, but he doesn't hate it, more like he doesn't have any reason to hate it.

"This is for you." Bokuto hands a huge teddy bear he had won at one of the stores to Tsukishima. "Why are you giving me a teddy bear when you are a huge teddy bear yourself?" Tsukishima asks and immediately pulls Tsukishima into a tight bear hug. Bokuto is grinning from ear to ear. Akaashi and Kuroo are standing at the side with small smiles on their faces as they both lean in to kiss each other. Tsukishima awkwardly receives the hug from the older. He isn’t too used about physical contact with others. He could at least try for these guys. Actually it’s true the Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo caught his eye during the mixer even though he was engrossed in his book. Even though he had to help them after their drunk episode, he is still pretty happy about it. He got to spend a little more time with them. If Bokuto and Akaashi weren’t already an item, he would probably accepted Akaashi’s proposal. He can’t break the happy couple up but the kisses that have been made between the trio already proved that Kuroo joined the relationship.

He still thinks that maybe poly relationships are difficult and not for him. That is until Bokuto gave a peck to his cheek. He looked over at Bokuto and he only saw love in the older’s eyes. Maybe Tsukishima can consider this. They ended the day on the ferris wheel, having practically spent the entire day on the amusement park. “So about your proposal the other night, I probably have to rethink my answer.” Tsukishima speaks up as he hides behind the teddy bear. Akaashi places his hands on Tsukishima’s which were held around the bear. “It’s okay, don’t force yourself. Yamaguchi only suggested we take you out today because you have been so stressed out with school. We want to make sure you had fun today.” Akaashi smiles softly as he gazes at Tsukishima with gentle eyes. “I see. I’m fine. I had fun today.” Tsukishima hugs the bear tightly.

“So cute.” Kuroo mutters. They all glance out of the carriage, looking at the night scenery. It’s like they are in their little bubble, so quiet and alone. “Is it okay to catch feelings this fast for strangers I barely know?” Tsukishima mumbles to himself. Kuroo has his arms wrapped around Tsukishima’s shoulder and surprisingly, he doesn’t push him away. “Of course it is. The heart wants what it wants.” Kuroo presses a kiss to Tsukishima’s temple. There is a lot going on, so much physical contact that it is rather overwhelming but not suffocating. Tsukishima blushes and hides behind the huge bear in his hands. The 3 others only laughed at this cute side of Tsukishima that they were sure that no one has every seen before. How can someone who is usually so grumpy be so cute at the same time? The ride came to an end and the 4 of them exited the carriage of the ferris wheel and made their wait to one of the food stalls to put some food into their stomachs.

Kuroo and Bokuto went to go get some food while Tsukishima and Akaashi spend some time together. “Hey.” Akaashi has his hand gently placed on Tsukishima’s shoulder. Tsukishima looks at him, the lights from the food establishment they had chosen are reflecting off those golden eyes that Tsukishima has, that makes him so god damn beautiful. “Don’t be so tensed about it. We do have interests in you since the mixer. It might seem weird that even though we are in a relationship, we could have feelings for others, but Bokuto and I have discussed it through.” Akaashi’s calm voice just puts Tsukishima at ease. It’s good to know that the original couple had talked it through and that his decision won’t break them up. Still he thinks, Yamaguchi’s words coming back to him. Maybe they wanted a polyamory relationship. He could say yes and all of this would come to a happy ending. Still Tsukishima, being an overly careful person, he has to make sure of everything before he could make a decision.

That special exception became a special connection. Bokuto and Akaashi really connected with the other 2 even though Tsukishima isn’t much of a talker and honestly they aren’t really complaining about it anyway, Tsukishima is so sweet and cute and he took care of them on the night of the mixer when they were simply too drunk to function. It takes another week before Tsukishima could really give an answer to the 3 older men. They were sat at a cafe in a booth, Yamaguchi was somewhere nearby having dragged the reluctant Tsukishima to the cafe. Tsukishima has a small cakes in front of him that is untouched. Bokuto scarfing down the dessert in front of him, having a competition with Kuroo to see who could finish it the fastest. Akaashi sat there, his eyes looking over at Tsukishima with his hands holding a cup filled with green tea. “Uh, so about that proposal...” Tsukishima turn to look at Yamaguchi who just looks at him with a grin.

“I had fun hanging out with you guys so I want to try to go a step further.” Tsukishima whispers which seem to take a whole lot of effort not to actually mess it up. “Akaashi took his hands gently, like he was giving some support to the younger. “Sure.” Akaashi presses a kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead. “Yes! I won!” Bokuto cheered as he stares at his empty plate. Kuroo groaning but also finishing the pancake in front of him before wiping the whipped cream off his face. Akaashi chuckles and Tsukishima can’t help but laugh as he tried to suppress it. Akaashi helped Bokuto clean up and Tsukishima smiles. This seem like a really happy relationship.

“Operation: Bring Tsukishima 3 boyfriends; complete.” Yamaguchi mutters to himself before leaving the group alone. He changed the operation name when he managed to bring the 3 men to school, well not Kuroo since he already attends the school. It’s such a sweet moment for him.


End file.
